Hostage
by densifangirl
Summary: Based on the promo and the promotional photos of the new episode (6x12-Spiral) coming up on Monday.
1. Chapter 1

**I just saw the promo of the next episode and I noticed that someone kicked Kensi to the wall and according to the promotional photos Kensi and Deeks are with the hostage. So I assumed that they were captured while they were trying to get Callen out of the building. And I came up with this. Enjoy!**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

They were able to get in the Wyatt Towers. Sam, Kensi and Deeks slipped up to cover all the offices of the building. They had their guns out ready to use them if they had to. They weren't sure in which floor Callen was since the invaders had moved all the hostages in different rooms and floors.

Kensi was walking in the hall of the third floor when she saw a box close the wall. Without putting her gun away, she bended over to see what was in the box. She slowly opened it and saw wires and a phone attached to a device. It was a bomb. She tried to talk to Eric from the com but nothing. There was no signal. She freaked out. She took out her cell phone. No signal. She couldn't call her team or the BOMB SQUAD for help.

For a minute she thought she should go and find Sam and Deeks to let them know about the bomb. As she was getting up, a guy, wearing a black mask, kicked her to the wall, opposite the box. She hit her head and before she could raise it to see and realize what happened the man took her gun. He grabbed her from the arms and placed her against the wall to search her for other weapons but the only thing he found was her badge. That was when Deeks showed up. He pointed the man with his gun. "Let her go!" but he didn't seem to be bothered. Instead of releasing her, he moved her in front of him and put his big gun on her neck. "Throw your weapon or she dies." Deeks looked at him for a moment. "And don't think that I don't shoot her." He didn't want to lose her. Now that they were officially together, he couldn't lose her.

He tossed it to the ground and kicked it to his way. The bad man bended over to pick up the gun and signaled him to come to him and Deeks had no choice but to do what he was asking. He led them to the office with the rest of the hostages. They saw Callen and he saw them but no one said anything. They sat down and the man went in the middle of the room and half took off his mask. He stared at the hostages and then said "One of you in here is a NCIS agent. Whoever you are, you have five minutes to show yourself otherwise your beautiful co-worker will die." And he left the room to go and find his associates.

There was chaos. The innocent people, who went to work this morning, never thought this could be their last day. Kensi didn't even look at Callen. If one of the hostages suspected something, he or she would give them up to save his or her ass. Neither did Callen. He was trying to think of something that wouldn't compromise his mission or put in danger someone's life.

The five minutes were over. The same man came back with one fellow and he went behind Kensi putting the gun on her head. Deeks was holding her hand to give her courage. They both thought that Callen had come up with something. "Time's over. Show yourself." But Callen didn't get up or say anything. "Because you found my badge, it doesn't mean that one of them here is NCIS." Kensi was trying to buy Callen some time. She knew very well that this would not convince them.

"Don't play the smart to me." He grabbed Kensi from her pony-tail and took her in front of the hostages. She had her back against the wall and she was gasping for air. She was scared. This whole capture-hostage thing brought her back memories she had tried so hard to forget. He hit her in the face with the gun and she fell down. "Don't touch her!" Deeks yelled at him. He grabbed her and put her again at the wall. "Last chance!" Callen didn't do anything. He hit her again and she fell down again taking out a scream of pain. He pointed the gun at her and he was ready to pull the trigger when Callen talked "Wait! I'm the NCIS agent. Now let her go." The man smiled and hit her for the last time leaving her unconsciousness.

**There will be another chapter if there is interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your support. Since the episode airs on Monday I decided to make it a two-chapter story. I hope you like it.**

_He pointed the gun at her and he was ready to pull the trigger when Callen talked "Wait! I'm the NCIS agent. Now let her go." The man smiled and hit her for the last time leaving her unconsciousness. _

Deeks was looking shocked. His girlfriend was lying on the floor unconsciousness and bleeding and he couldn't do anything. That was when they heard gunshots from outside the office. A few seconds later, Sam entered with some others and took down the two captors that had left. Deeks got up and ran to his partner. He knelt next to her and placed his hand behind her head. "Kens? Please open your eyes. Honey?" He turned to Sam and said "We need an ambulance." She slightly opened her eyes and looked at Deeks feeling relieved that it was all over. The signal was back and Sam asked from Eric to call the paramedics.

When they arrived, they took care of her wounds. She had one under the eye and one at the side of her forehead. Her noise was bleeding but they were able to stop it. They gave her some ice to put on it. Deeks stayed with her all the time. He never left her side. He was there holding her hand. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so much. She wanted to cry and never stop until she was dried. But she didn't. She kept it inside her.

The night had fallen in the city of angels. At the bullpen, Callen and Sam were packing their things to go home. It was a really tough day for all of them. Hetty and Granger walked in the bullpen. "Where are Blye and Deeks?" Granger asked.

"Deeks drove her to her place. He said he will stay with her tonight." Callen answered.

"How is she?" Hetty asked.

"I hope she is okay." Sam said not believing it himself. He knew exactly how she must be feeling. Half a year after she returned from Afghanistan, she went through almost the same things. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve that.

Deeks lied to Callen. He didn't take her to her house but to his as he was doing every night since they hooked up. He was holding her in his arms lying to the bed. She was trying to calm down, to feel better. But just being in her man's arms she was feeling better. He was fondling her back gently, he was holding her hand and he was kissing the top of her head. He knew how she was feeling. He knew her so well. "I know what you want to do. Do it. Don't keep it inside you because it's going to hurt you more." And she started crying. She cried so much she couldn't stop. "I'm here. Cry honey, cry. I'm here sweetheart, I'm here."

He rolled down to the bed to be next to her and face to face. He wiped her tears and stared at her. "If that helps, you still look beautiful even with the bruises and stitches." That made her laugh. "And with that smile you are just perfect." She smiled and buried herself in his chest. She stayed there all night and he held her all night.

The next morning, she woke up but she didn't find him next to her at the bed as she was expected. She thought what happened last night was just a dream. That was when the door opened. It was Deeks. He had a disk with breakfast in his hands. She smiled. "What is all these stuff?"

He walked to her and placed the disk on the bed. "Coffee, orange juice and fresh donuts."

"I didn't know you can make donuts."

"I might be an excellent cook but I don't make sweets. However, there is a donut store two blocks from here and I went over there to get you."

"I'm sorry, what time did you wake up? It's still eight."

"I woke up at six. But for you I will wake up at six, at five. Whenever you need me I'll be here for you." She smiled and he gave her a kiss. He handed her over the cup of coffee and the plate with the donuts. She took a bite and put it down, back to the disk. "What is it?" he asked her. She was looking at him like she wanted to tell him something.

"I want to thank you for last night. No one has ever made me feel so well when I wasn't. No one knows me so well as you know me. No one has ever made me so happy as you do. And I feel very, very lucky to have you in my life."

That was when they heard the window breaking. Deeks covered Kensi's head to protect her. She placed the disk away so she can easily move. She took her gun which was on the cabinet and took cover behind the bed. They heard a car speeding and driving away. Deeks looked from the window but the car was gone. "What's that?" The window had broken because whoever was threw a rock with a note attached to it. Deeks picked up the rock and removed the paper. "Wh...what does it say?"

"You will all pay for what you did. This is just the beginning."

**It will definately be a sequel but it will be after I finish **_**Gone **_**and**_** Deep talks. **_**T****hanks for reading.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE-please read

**For one more time, I want to thank you everyone for your support. I want you to know that **_**Hostage**_**'s sequel is up, named **_**Four days of fear**_**. Summary is included in the first chapter.**

**Thank you all very much. Enjoy the new story!**


End file.
